


Hostage Of Love

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only so many times he can let Alex go before Yassen takes what he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> (i) Dubcon, including underage, briefly and mildly, but Alex is 17 for most of it.  
> (ii) Ignores events of Eagle Strike.

_Two years previously._

Alex wasn't sure how it had come to this, how things could have got so out of hand, how he could have misjudged things badly enough to end up in this situation.

He was trapped – on a rooftop of all places – _always bloody rooftops_ he thought to himself furiously, _why do I always run_ up _?_ \- because it was better than thinking about what was about to happen.

Cornered against the balustrade, nowhere to run, no parachute, no body harness, only way out a fall of twenty storeys.

And the man in front of him, advancing slowly now he realised Alex was trapped, levelling a gun that was bigger than Alex's arm. Even this he dropped to his side as he stepped closer. 

Alex was irrationally insulted, that the man considered him not worth bothering with. But somehow, even now he was within reach, Alex couldn't move, couldn't make his limbs work the way he wanted them to. Held by the man's steady gaze. 

A slight smile played about his lips.

"Hello Alex."

Alex remained silent, glaring sullenly at him. The smile widened. Playing with him, now.

"You have caused me a lot of trouble, you know this?"

"I should hope so!" Alex spat, finally. Gregorovich shook his head.

"You know what happens to young men that stick their noses where they're not wanted?" he stepped closer, into Alex's body-space, making him flinch back against the concrete, feeling the metal guard rail pressing into his shoulders. 

Gregorovich stared down at him consideringly. There was something about the boy, some spark of – insolence, perhaps, even in the face of death – that he found intensely appealing.

"I could hurt you, Alex," he murmured, trailing the muzzle of the gun down Alex's cheek.

Alex twisted his head away, eyes wide, but voice steady. "I'm not afraid to die."

"Didn't say anything about killing you." Gregorovich slung the gun back over his shoulder, grasped Alex's chin in one gloved hand. Closed the remaining distance between them, until his leg was pressed between Alex's thighs. Saw the moment Alex realised what he was implying, the way his eyes widened. The way he swallowed. 

It took Alex two attempts to get the words out, but when he did his voice was still steady. Gregorovich was impressed.

"A fifteen year old boy? Even you wouldn’t do that."

"You think so? I kill people for a living, or had you forgotten. What makes you think I would baulk at rape?"

"I just – do."

"Really." Letting his hand fall to where his leg met Alex's. Rubbing his thumb over the boy's crotch. Letting his eyebrows rise slightly in mock surprise.

"Perhaps though it would not be? Perhaps you would like it, hmmn?"

"No!" 

"Your body says otherwise."

"Get your filthy hands off me Yassen." Alex's voice was low and choked, but it was the way he breathed Gregorovich's name that startled both of them. For a second, their eyes locked. 

Finally Yassen laughed, scornfully. Stepped back. "Turn around."

"What?" For the first time, Alex looked unsure of himself.

"Now! Turn around. Put your hands on the rail." 

Hands visibly shaking but otherwise composed, Alex did as he was told. The cold metal flaked with rust as he curled his fingers around it, bracing himself for whatever was to come next. He wouldn’t give the Russian the satisfaction of hearing him beg.

What did in fact happen, took him completely by surprise. A dark cloth suddenly descended over his head, blocking out all vision, and he felt metal cuffs click a second later around his wrists. Trying to jerk away, he realised he'd been manacled to the rail.

"Yassen?" 

The only reply was a low laugh, and as he tried to turn in the direction he thought it had come from there was a light pressure of lips on the back of his neck, making him jump.

"Yassen? What the hell – ?" 

"Stay out of my way little one. Then maybe you will live."

After that, there was nothing but silence. By the time Alex managed to get the bag off his head, he was alone on the rooftop. Sank back against the wall, finally shaking from head to toe, and not wholly sure why. 

\--

_Present day._

It was dark on the staircase, and the metal flooring rang out as a moving indication of his position, making Yassen scowl. There was gunfire below, his people, or so he hoped. All he had to do was reach the top level, take out the guard on the control panel and the facility was theirs. 

Lungs protesting slightly, he leaped up the final flight and was already bringing his weapon up to fire at the figure spinning to meet him. A confused impression of tousled blonde hair and eyes already widening as they recognised him, even as Yassen made the connection himself, a split second away from pulling the trigger.

"You!" 

"Yassen!" Alex was unarmed – a shamefully lax position, Yassen thought dimly – and standing with his arms spread out as if he could keep Yassen from his objective with his body.

The gunfire below had stopped, and there was shouting – in Russian. Clearly, they had been victorious. Not that there had been a doubt.

Yassen wondered why he was still hesitating. The boy was nothing to him, after all. Brief memories flicked through his mind, rooftops, wind tangled hair, a warm leg under his hand. And a boy who'd had strange faith in him, when even he had not.

"Are you going to kill me?" 

Alex, too, had obviously realised the Russians had taken the facility, indeed he might be the only person from his team still standing.

"I have to. They will be watching," Yassen explained, almost apologetically. 

Alex cast a glance down at the floor far below, where lights were moving. Too indistinct for detail, but the platform where they were standing was unfortunately bathed in a spotlight.

"If they weren't would you let me go?" 

Yassen laughed in surprise at the boy's audacity. But there were footsteps behind him on the stair, and they were out of time.

"I guess we'll never know." 

Still, he hesitated. Had never felt such indecision before when faced with a kill. Refused to accept his attraction to the boy was clouding his judgement. Made up his mind nonetheless.

"Drop," he hissed.

"What?" Alex's puzzled reply was lost in the roar of the gun as Yassen brought it up and fired point blank – inches to the side of Alex's head. 

Half-deafened and stunned, Alex had a split second to realise what Yassen had done – and crumpled to his knees and then the gantry in a convincing display of having been shot, just as two other men arrived puffing and swearing on the top level.

Yassen grunted at them, waving his arm at the control panel and indicating it was all theirs. Bent to seize Alex's prone form by one arm and one ankle and slung it over his shoulders, making his way back down the staircase. 

He was challenged only once, and gave a gruff reply to the effect there was no room on the platform and he'd been instructed to tidy up after himself.

Made it as far as his waiting car in the gravelled yard outside, dropping Alex onto the back seat, where his eyes opened, staring up at Yassen in a silent plea to know what was going on. 

"Remain dead," Yassen breathed, conscious of approaching footsteps, and Alex let himself go limp again. 

Yassen rummaged in the door panel and brought out a small bottle. 

Alex's eyes flew open as he felt a moist pad settle over his mouth and nose, breathing in automatically, already too late to struggle. As the world went dark, he wondered if he'd imagined Yassen's muttered apology.

\--

Feeling like they'd been glued shut, Alex forced his eyes open, already conscious of a thick feeling in his mouth and a pounding head. As his blurry vision cleared, he sat up and realised he was lying – fully clothed – on a double bed in a room he didn’t recognise. There was a bright quality to the light and dragging himself over to the window he realised the building was surrounded by snow. He was on the ground floor, and briefly considered making a run for it.

But the snow looked deep, and besides, he was curious.

"Just as well I'm not a cat," he muttered, wrapping his arms around himself and walking towards the open door. 

It lead into an open plan sitting room and kitchen, plainly but expensively furnished. Across the room, standing at a well stocked drinks cabinet, was Yassen.

He looked up as Alex entered the room, and raised his glass in an ironic toast. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

"What did you do to me?" croaked Alex, suspiciously.

Yassen looked surprised. "Nothing. No point in touching you while you are asleep." He grinned, and Alex shivered. 

"I am sorry I had to drug you. Your acting is good, but not as good as it needed to be." 

Yassen thought back to the way he had had to drag Alex out of the car again, displaying his unresponsive form to his employers, before they accepted that he was merely – housekeeping by removing the body.

"Here." He held out a glass, and Alex took it hesitantly. "What is it?"

"Aquavit. It'll make you feel better."

Studying the glass warily, Alex jumped as Yassen nudged him. "It's quite safe. I would not poison a decent drink."

Alex threw it back in one and almost choked. Yassen was laughing at him, but after a second a warmth started to spread through his body and he felt a little stronger.

"Where are we?" 

"My house. Do you like it?" 

"Paid for with blood money." Alex folded his arms again, leaning back against the wall, ignoring Yassen's invitation to sit in one of the chairs.

"The best kind." Yassen shrugged, unconcerned, poured them both another drink. 

Alex stared into his glass thoughtfully.

"Trying to get me drunk?"

"Perhaps."

"Why?"

"It will hurt less."

"What?" Alex's head came up in a shocked reflex.

Yassen wandered across to lean next to him. 

"I want you, Alex."

"But - you saved my _life_." 

"So logically it must belong to me now, hmmn?" Yassen took a swallow of his drink, licked his lips, slowly. "Think about it. No-one knows where you are. Everybody believes you dead. You are all mine, Alex Rider, to do with as I wish."

"You wouldn’t – "

"Wouldn’t I? You're not a boy any more Alex." He sighed. "I don’t want to hurt you. But I will, if I have to." He set down his glass, leaned closer to Alex, who hadn't moved. 

"And besides. I have a theory." Whispering against Alex's hair. "I think you want me, too."

"I think you’re cracked," Alex retorted. But still he didn't move, even when Yassen's hand came to rest on his hip, caressing the strip of skin above his trousers.

"Do you." Yassen sounded amused. 

Alex didn’t reply, but his breathing was becoming distinctly shaky. Still not touching him in any way other than the one hand, Yassen let his fingers caress Alex's hot skin, stroking along the blade of his hipbone, fingers dipping inside the line of his trousers, then sliding down the outside, cupping Alex's groin. 

Alex wouldn't look at him, stared pointedly the other way. Unable to argue the fact that he was hard as all hell and that Yassen could hardly fail to notice this.

The movement of Yassen's hand became more purposeful, rubbing harder against the firm bulge in the cloth, and Alex's arms unfolded, flattening themselves against the wall, his hands convulsively clenching. His eyes were closed and his breath was coming fast now, trying to stop himself from pushing into Yassen's touch.

When he judged him close, Yassen pulled Alex's flies undone and slid his hand into his underwear, fingers touching curled hair, and hot, throbbing flesh.

Alex groaned half-despairingly as Yassen's hand closed around his straining cock, and with a minimum of further practised strokes brought him to a shuddering climax.

Struggling to catch his breath, Alex realised with a start that he was leaning against Yassen's shoulder, and that the older man had his free arm round him, almost comfortingly. He pulled away suddenly horrified at what he'd let him do.

Yassen wiped his hand on his trousers carelessly and drained his glass.

"Go and shower," he ordered. 

Alex blinked at him, and Yassen pointed him back in the direction of the bedroom impatiently. "Go and clean up." Alex was halfway across the floor when he added, "Tonight, I will have you." 

Alex faltered, then kept going.

\--

When Alex emerged from the shower, skin reddened from the hot water and from scrubbing, he stood for a long time at the window, looking out at the snow. He should make a break for it, he thought. Even if he didn’t make it. He should at least try.

"You wouldn’t make five miles in this snow. And there's more coming." The voice seemingly answering his thoughts made him jump, and he turned to find Yassen watching him from the doorway. 

"I wasn't – " he started, defensively, and Yassen laughed, waving the words away. 

"Yes you were. Because I would have been." He came over, not attempting to touch him, merely looked out at the white expanse as far as the eye could see. "I think we are more alike than perhaps you think." 

"No we're not!" Alex looked horrified at the comparison, but Yassen only laughed. 

Alex pulled the towel closer round him, uncomfortably. "Is there – somewhere I can wash my clothes?" he asked, horribly awkward but unwilling to put his soiled trousers back on.

To his relief, Yassen merely nodded. "There is a machine, in the other room. Powder in the cupboard." 

"Alex." Halfway out of the bedroom, Alex stopped and turned. Yassen indicated a third door out of the bedroom he hadn't tried yet. "There is a dressing room through there. My things will most likely not fit you but – there is probably something you could put on while yours dry."

Alex nodded. "Um. Thank you." 

"I'm not a savage you know," Yassen murmured, walking past him out of the room. Alex sighed. 

\--

Dinner was awkward, Alex barely touching his, pushing it round the plate while Yassen watched him over his glass. 

"Not hungry?" 

"Can we just get this over with?" Alex snapped, slamming his fork down onto the table. 

Yassen raised his eyebrows, dabbed at his mouth with his napkin.

"I'm flattered that you're so eager."

"Don’t be." 

Yassen rose to his feet, and held out his hand. After a second, Alex took it, letting the other man pull him up. Yassen kept hold of his hand, and Alex was painfully aware of the warm fingers around his own.

Followed Yassen into the bedroom, fidgeting as he closed the blinds and lit a lamp, unhurried and seemingly relaxed. 

Yassen sat on the edge of the bed, toed off his shoes. 

"Won’t you join me?" he asked, mildly.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Ah. No, I'm afraid not."

Alex sat slowly next to him, kicked off his own shoes for want of something to do, to occupy himself, a further few seconds he didn’t have to think about this.

Yassen's hand came to rest on his where it lay on the duvet cover, and he hated himself for jumping. 

"Alex." Yassen's voice was low, and heavy with lust. "This doesn’t have to be – give in to me, Alex. I can make it good for you." 

Alex looked up then, into his eyes. "Oh, can you?" he asked, dryly. 

"I hope so." A whisper against his throat, Yassen leaning closer, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. Alex unable to stop the shiver that ran through his body in response.

"Yassen – "

"Shhh." Hands either side of his face now, and Yassen's mouth over his. Soft lips, softer than he was expecting, and he'd parted his own before he thought about what he was doing. Felt Yassen's tongue slide into his mouth and somehow his own arms were around Yassen's neck and he was being lowered to the bed.

Gasped as Yassen shifted his position, straddling his legs and sliding over until he was lying on top of him, a hot, heavy weight pinning him to the bed. Alex's arms were above his head, Yassen matching his position, fingers interlaced with Alex's, maybe holding him down. Maybe not.

Alex could feel the growing hardness at Yassen's groin, pressing against his thigh. Wriggled abruptly out from underneath him, scrambling further up the bed until he was sitting with his back to the headboard. 

Yassen let him go, laughing quietly. 

Sat up, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it onto a chair. Followed Alex up the bed, and sat next to him.

"Take your shirt off." 

"Or what?" 

"Or I'll make you." 

"Fine. _Whatever_." Alex stripped it off and threw it to the floor, glaring defiantly at Yassen. 

"Someone needs to teach you some manners." But he was still laughing.

"Well it won’t be you." 

"Perhaps then, I can teach you something else." Yassen reached over, stroked the back of one finger down Alex's jawline. 

This time when he lay Alex down against the bed, Alex didn’t try and wriggle away, just lay there tensely, resigned to whatever Yassen had in mind.

The Russian sighed. "Alex. What did I say to you?" 

Alex made the mistake of meeting his eyes, and was startled to find them full of teasing warmth.

"You said – to give in to you," he replied hesitantly.

"Good boy."

"I'm not a boy," Alex objected automatically. 

Yassen smiled. "Soon, you will be a man." Alex rolled his eyes and he laughed, kissing down Alex's chest and biting gently at one of his nipples. When he felt Alex's heart-rate speeding up under his mouth, he slid a hand down his body, finding him rapidly hardening in response.

As his hand touched Alex's groin, he heard the hitch in his breath and looked up. "Take them off," he breathed. 

"What, it makes it my fault if I do the undressing does it?" Alex scowled, but his fingers were pulling his fly open even as he spoke.

Yassen frowned. "I think you are complicating things." He shrugged. "I thought you might be more comfortable taking your own off. Next time, I will do it. With my teeth." 

Alex was about to give a suitably appalled retort when he caught Yassen's eye and realised he was joking. Burst out laughing despite himself.

Yassen grinned, suddenly, and pulled Alex into his arms. Caught off guard, Alex didn’t object when Yassen's mouth once more found his, willingly yielding to the kiss. Let the Russian pull his trousers the rest of the way down his legs, leaving him sprawled on the bed in only his boxer shorts. Yassen knelt up, and slowly unbuttoned his own flies. Alex tried not to watch, but couldn’t drag his eyes away as trousers and underwear alike were pulled down to reveal a considerable erection sticking up as if at attention. 

When Yassen lay down next to him, naked, Alex bit his lip. Had an awful urge to run his hand up that obscenely swollen shaft, followed by the tempting question of whether he could make someone as controlled as Yassen actually unravel. 

Yassen watched Alex watching him, with a faint smile on his face. Had waited a long time, for this, had the patience not to rush things now.

Moved slowly closer, hand ghosting over the straining material of Alex's boxers, lightly at first, then more firmly. When Alex didn’t pull away, he hooked his fingers into the waistband, pulled them down and off. Only then let himself look at Alex's cock, just as hard as his own, and already glistening at the tip. Couldn’t resist bending his head to briefly take the head into his mouth.

Alex fell back against the pillows with a stifled gasp of surprised arousal and Yassen chuckled. Settled against him, one arm around Alex's shoulders, the other hand stroking over his stomach.

"Have you ever been with a man before?" he whispered into Alex's ear.

Alex shook his head awkwardly. 

"Anyone?" 

Alex looked indignant and Yassen smiled delightedly against his shoulder kissing the hot skin at the base of his neck. "I think you are a virgin." 

"You can think what you like." 

"Just – try and relax. That's all you need to know." Yassen reached behind him, pulled open a drawer. Alex stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Why am I letting you do this?" 

"Because you want to feel good?" 

"Because you'll kill me if I don’t?" 

"True." Yassen grinned, and pushed at Alex's hip. "Turn over." 

"Why?" Alex asked suspiciously, moving anyway. 

"So I can do this." 

Alex almost jumped out of his skin as Yassen's hand came to rest on his arse, strangely slick fingers sliding between his cheeks and one fingertip ending up pressing against his entrance. All his muscles automatically clenched as his body tensed, and he felt Yassen's other hand start stroking his back. 

"Alex," he breathed, dropping a line of kisses down his spine. "I honestly don’t want to hurt you." 

"Be the first honest thing you've ever done then," Alex muttered, but he made a conscious effort to relax, and for a while Yassen did nothing more than rub the tip of his finger against his entrance, still caressing his back and shoulders with the other hand and dropping wet kisses against his skin. 

Eventually, when Alex had finally let a little more of the tension seep from his frame, Yassen re-moistened his fingers from the bottle resting against his hip, and returned his attentions to the figure at his side.

Slid his middle finger slowly into Alex's hot body, feeling him spasm around it, whispering quiet, soothing nonsense in Russian. Alex's fingers were clenched in the pillow, but gradually relaxed as Yassen continued to stroke inside him with a single finger. It was uncomfortable more than painful, and after a while even that became just – odd. 

Yassen added a second finger, and Alex gasped out his name before realising how that must have sounded. Certainly, there was a low chuckle against his back, and the pressure of the fingers inside him increased as Yassen pushed deeper inside him, thrusting now, in earnest.

Alex's breath was coming faster and faster, and he realised with embarrassment he was rubbing himself against the duvet beneath him.

When Yassen carefully withdrew his fingers Alex almost groaned with frustration. 

"Please," he whispered, and Yassen laughed out loud.

"You're full of surprises, Rider," he murmured, sitting up carefully and reaching over Alex's head. 

"What are you doing?" Alex frowned as Yassen proceeded to pull the four pillows from the top of the bed and pile them at his side. 

"For you. It will be least – awkward for you like this. If it's your first time." 

"We could just skip this part and go straight to the cocoa," Alex suggested, and Yassen smiled appreciatively. 

"I do not think so. But nice try." 

Alex found he was smiling back, and felt abruptly lost. It was Yassen's warm hands on his shoulders that provided a comforting sense of direction, and that confused him more than anything.

He found he was lying obediently forward across the mound of pillows, Yassen's hands guiding him, soothing him, parting his legs. As he felt Yassen come to kneel behind him, Alex felt a sudden rush of nervous arousal. He felt Yassen's cock slide between his legs, a warm, thick presence that made him both shiver and press back against it. But it was Yassen's finger that breached him again, working him open, pushing insistently inside him over and over. 

Alex was starting to tremble with the sensations that were starting to flood through his body when Yassen finally withdrew his fingers once more. Alex caught his breath, feeling the swollen head of Yassen's cock pressing against him instead. The older man was spreading him open with his fingers, and pushing carefully forwards, until just the tip was inside him.

"Alex?" The quiet question took him by surprise, and he gasped the reply without thinking. 

"Yes. God, yes." 

Closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillows as Yassen took him at his word and thrust inside him in one long movement. Alex cried out, muffled by the pillows, and Yassen's hands were back stroking down his body, soothing, settling. 

"Too much?" Yassen murmured against his back, not withdrawing, but not moving either, giving Alex a chance to get used to the feeling of Yassen inside him. "You want my fingers back?" 

Alex grunted wordlessly, mouth full of cotton and fluff. Spat. Tried again. "Give me a second." 

Aware of Yassen laughing again, he growled. Felt Yassen start to move inside him in response, slowly at first, then building in force, Yassen's fingers splayed over his hips, steadying both of them. 

Closed his eyes, telling himself to relax, rocking with the movement of Yassen's insistent body, and gradually the edge of pain died away, to be replaced at first with a growing warmth, and then a shiver of something more intense, building and spreading out through his body. He groaned, and unconsciously Yassen echoed him, starting to thrust harder into him, more wildly. 

The heat in Alex's groin was an almost unbearable aching pressure by now, and doubled by the feeling of the pulsing shaft buried deep inside rubbing against parts of him that were making him see stars. 

With a final sobbing gasp he came, hard, spurting his release helplessly against the stack of pillows. A second later felt Yassen let himself go too, spilling inside him in a hot wet rush of sensation.

Was dimly aware of Yassen pulling out of him and rolling back against the bed in exhausted satisfaction. 

"Alex?" Yassen called, when he hadn't moved. Somehow found the strength to sit up and collapse back against the headboard. It was cold, against his skin, but he barely had time to register it before warm arms were around him, and he found himself lying against Yassen's chest.

"Talk to me, little one," Yassen murmured, and Alex groaned tiredly.

"Hurts," he muttered, and the arms around him tightened slightly.

"Much?" 

Alex considered. "No," he conceded, face still lying against Yassen's chest. "It was – God." He levered himself up, and looked at Yassen. "You're still a murdering bastard." 

Yassen shrugged. "Your point being?" 

Alex slumped. "No point. I just wanted – wanted you to know I don’t – I'm not – you haven't – " 

"What are you trying to say Alex?" Yassen laughed, smoothing back the sweat-clumped hair from Alex's forehead.

"That that – was incredible," Alex sighed reluctantly. 

"Really?" The almost hopeful expression was so out of place on Yassen's face that it was Alex's turn to laugh. 

"Yeah. Really. Christ." Alex shook his head and Yassen pulled him down, kissed him softly. 

"So – what happens now?" Alex murmured after a while, lying drowsily in Yassen's arms.

"I don’t know," the Russian mused thoughtfully. "I hadn't really expected – " he broke off, looking embarrassed. 

"Expected what?" Alex asked, picking up on his unease.

"You to yield so willingly," Yassen whispered, pressing a kiss to Alex's temple. 

Alex looked confused for a second, the sat bolt upright in cold horror. "You – you were planning to kill me. You were going to force me and then _kill me_." 

Yassen had the grace to look uncomfortable. "Perhaps. Yes." 

"And you can just lie there and tell me that? That you were going to – " 

"Alex. Shut up." Yassen pulled him back down, but Alex was struggling out of his embrace.

"Don’t tell me to shut up. I can't believe you – oh my _God._ " Alex clambered out of the bed and paced across the floor, arms wrapped around himself defensively. He ended up by the window, pulled the blinds up far enough to see out, stood there stiffly, staring out at the snow, now in darkness. 

Soft footsteps on the carpet behind him, and a fur throw was draped around his shoulders. 

He pulled it around him, not turning round. 

"There's a spare bedroom, if you would prefer –" 

Alex spun in sudden fury. "Oh so now you've had your fun I'm discarded like a toy you're bored with, is that it!"

Yassen sighed. "One day, Alex, perhaps I will make sense of you. Until then – " he gestured helplessly, a combination of irritation and resignation. "I thought you might prefer not to have to sleep with me. Given that you are so disgusted." 

Alex stared at him for a long moment, then sagged in surrender. 

"I – " he didn’t really know what to say, given that what he wanted he was entirely sure he shouldn’t.

Yassen made the decision for him, stepping forwards and taking him into his arms. "Come back to bed, little one." 

"If you call me that one more time – " 

Yassen laughed. After a second, so did Alex. 

And when Yassen kissed him, he yielded.

\--


End file.
